


That's completely bananas

by colonelborkmundus, Lonaargh



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kitchen counter, Kitten, Late Night Snacking, Sexual Tension, banana, munchies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonelborkmundus/pseuds/colonelborkmundus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonaargh/pseuds/Lonaargh
Summary: We all know that 2 AM is the worst time for everything. But what do you do when you get the late night munchies, only to discover that the pad thai has been devoured by someone else?~~Created because we lost a bet





	That's completely bananas

The stairs creaked underneath her bare feet as she made her way downstairs in her bunny pyjamas. It was 2 A.M. That time known to everyone everywhere as ‘Why the hell does it even exist’. The time when bad ideas are born. And the time to satisfy the late night munchies.

Late night munchies. Also known as the time to raid the fridge for leftovers, to risk throwing open the door... and face the cold empty void of nothingness because somebody polished off last night’s pad thai. 

Bananas it was. 

They lay there on the spacious granite kitchen counter, yellow and extremely tempting. 

Liara knew she shouldn’t be eating anything at this time. It’s bad for the quality of sleep and all that nonsense. And she was supposed to leave them for her. But she was just so hungry. Surely she wouldn’t miss just one banana?

Hesitantly she reached out for the big banana at the top of the bunch, mouth already watering.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?”

Liara grimaced, hand hovering over the ripe fruit. Miranda’s sneaking skills were just grossly unfair. “Getting something to eat because somebody ate the rest of my pad thai.” She reached for the ripest-looking banana and began pulling back the peel. “Besides,” she said, “there’s nothing else to eat in the house right now.” She turned around to face Miranda, a smile playing on her lips as she took a large, slow bite out of the banana.

Miranda raised an eyebrow, advancing on Liara with slow steps. “Oh, really? Because I could just eat you up.”

Liara couldn’t barely suppress a giggle when Miranda quickly and very suddenly closed the distance between them and took a bite from the banana in Liara’s hand.  
“You’re terrible,” she admonished her girlfriend, leaning back against the granite counter.

Miranda swallowed the banana. "Oh, am I now?" She put her lips to Liara's ear. "And here I thought you were the naughty one who got caught red-handed."

Liara's breath hitched when Miranda pressed a kiss on the sensitive skin just behind her ear.

"I'll have to come up with an appropriate punishment for y-AAAAAAHHH, MITTENS, NO!"

Woken up by all the commotion in the kitchen, Mittens the Kitten trotted down the stairs -- a fluffy, purring, heat-seeking missile for cuddles and attention (and quite possibly wet food, please and thank you). With his needle-sharp murder mittens, he scrabbled upwards for the kitchen counter, using Miranda’s bare legs as climbing posts.

She unhooked the tiny ball of mewling fluff from her leg and gently put him back down on the floor, incapable of being angry at the small baby. 

"Go back to sleep, Mittens," she gently scolded, before grabbing Liara by the wrist. "Your moms have some unfinished business to take care of. Upstairs."

Mittens watched sullenly as the two women disappeared upstairs, giggling and kissing as they went. It would have been nice if they'd shared a banana with him, he thought as he went back to sleep.


End file.
